Victorious
by Rabbit Lily
Summary: With the appearance of dangerous and often hostile labyrinths called Mystery Dungeons, the Victory Delivery Service is often at heads with the Guilds. But both sides will be forced to work together, thanks to an immature Smeargle and his small band of misfits. PMD based.


**Note: I had this idea in mind for a while! I'm not sure how well a tumblr url will show up, but if anyone is interested in seeing a visual ref of some of the characters drawn so far, here's the url (+tag): pmdteamroulette . tumblr . c-o-m-/ tagged /pokemon (without spaces and hyphens of course, freakin' FF...)**

**I've had this idea form some time after I joined a group on deviantart called PMD Unity. I guess you can say reawakened my love for the PMD series, but I wanted to write a story that was...a little different.**

**Disclaimer: While I own the characters, the Pokemon and their species belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

The sounds of Wingulls flying through the clear, blue sky gave him the sure answer that his destination was not far. Siting against the side walls of the boat, a lone Smeargle idly used his tail to paint out the landscape of the sea while an old Octillery sung and steered the boat. Most of his words were just drowned out though, as the canine Pokemon was too absorbed in his work.

"Aye, boy! We're here!"

He looked up to take his first look at his new town, and couldn't help but stare in awe.

The village laid against a seaside hill, each building resting on steppes that wrapped around and around until it came to the top in a spiral, and sitting at the top appeared to be a clock tower. The clock tower seemed rather high though, and the Smeargle was sure the tower most likely rested on the base of a building, but he couldn't see for sure since it was blocked by the abundant amount of trees that gave the village a natural, relaxing scenery.

The boat stopped at a port, but before the sailor got a chance to secure it, the young Pokemon had already jumped off and started running.

His sights was set on that clock tower. The Southern Branch of the Victory Delivery Service.

The Victory Service was just that. Victorious, and almost prestige. The Service was divided into five branches: Northern, Southern, Western, Eastern, and Center. The Center Branch was the one that pulled all the strings though, as it was the main headquarters. The Victory Service was famous but also infamous, and known to take almost every type of delivery. Even live Pokemon. But what made them seem almost as heroic as the Guild Pokemon was that they were also had to brave these unknown labyrinths known as _Mystery Dungeons_. This caused them to bump heads with the Guilds, besides they're deliveries of "live cargo". You could say the Service and Guilds were rivals.

But unlike Guilds, they focused more on profit than heroism, and the Delivery Pokemon of the Service shared a tight brotherhood amongst each other, and their Chief's were picky with recruits. Hot heads could make it, but they better curb their ways quickly, or they won't survive long. They may be a business, but any 'mon would know that to get through a Mystery Dungeon requires teamwork.

But the Smeargle wasn't there to become a recruit. Oh no. What good was he? The only move a Smeargle knows is Sketch. That's all they can learn.

"Uh, excuse me! Wait!" He flagged down a Gogoat. The Pokemon had a red cloth with gold trimming on its back, but there was also a pocket sewn into it that was most likely filled with Poke. The old Gogoat stopped and lowered to let the Smeargle on. Of course, he had to pay first before the traveling Pokemon could go anywhere.

"To the clock tower, please!"

And off they went.

* * *

"Good morning Chief!"

"Morning!"

"How'd the meeting go?"

"Alright! Get back all of you! Let the Chief through before I bite all your head offs!" Came a deep and booming voice, and all the Pokemon made way. Light footsteps were being followed by heavy ones and everyone's breath was held.

"Thank you, Caesar." Came a boyish voice as a Kirlia sat at one of the cushioned seats at a table that had been cleared for him. Unlike most Kirlia's his "hair" was a bit messier, supposedly to give him a slightly more masculine appearance. He wore a black jacket with white trimming, and it was adorned with gold buttons linked together by gold chains. Around his neck was a white cravat, but what pinned it together was a badge.

That badge had the insignia of the Victory Delivery Service. It was a silver metal badge, round. On the face of it in blue was V, but in the opening of the V was filled circle, and both sides of the V were smaller ones on their sides in an acute angle. The symbol was supposed to be of the Pokemon that the Service proudly names itself after: the legendary Victini.

Caesar stood beside his boss, not daring to sit beside him despite how close they really were. No, his job was to keep amongst these idiots. The Garchomp himself had a badge pin as well, which kept the black scarf around his neck together, but the scarf couldn't hide the long scar that almost stretched to the center of his throat. A memento of a past delivery that nearly cost him his own life, along with his chipped dorsal fin.

"Now, all of you are aware of that the Delivery Service and Guilds are once again at each other's throats, yes? All a bunch of territorial nonsense, really." The Kirlia spoke, and grinned as he could read the apprehension in the air. Thus the gift, and curse, of his species.

"If you don't mind me asking, Chief, but what are those Guilds saying about us?" A Talonflame had asked. The Chief sighed and crossed his arms.

"They think we're trying to take their place."

That was what set everyone off. Shouting and angry protests filled the room. Why in Arceus' name would those idiots think such a thing!? They knew the Delivery Service was purely business- and that was that! Any intervention was unintentional!

**_"SHUT UP!" _**Caesar shouted, so loud you could hear him over the bell of the clock as it struck noon. Everyone was silenced once more.

"Thank you, Caesar. As I was saying before being rudely interrupted," The Chief glared at anyone he happened to lock eyes with. "They have the foolish notion that we're trying to take their place, not there was already enough competition between us. The Center had called in all branch leaders and the heads of Pokemon Rescue Organization to gather and speak of the issue. Things haven't gone very well..."

No one spoke for a moment. The silence lasted for a while until a shy Pikachu stepped a little closer. Caesar didn't stop her.

"What's...going to happen to us?"

"Well, they have no right to shut us down, so the Delivery Service still stands and the Center Branch remains stubborn as ever."

All negative feelings were lifted and everyone shared a laugh or cheer. "I knew there was nothing to worry about!" A Grandbull proudly proclaimed.

"Yeah right! You were grinding your teeth!" Laughed a Paras.

While everyone was busy rejoicing, a certain Smeargle had stepped through and stared at awe at the inside of the building. It seemed almost bigger on the inside than the outside, and on both sides of the room were white stairs with smooth, wooden railings that led to a balcony. Any rooms higher into the tower were hidden behind the two ivory doors at the balcony. The room was filled with Pokemon, all them now sitting at a table and chatting happily about the resilient Delivery Service they were proud of being a part of. Although the young Smeargle didn't know why everyone was so happy, it almost made him envious and consider joining the Service as well, but resisted the urge.

Making his way past a few Pokemon, he could see the Chief and his right-hand man at their own table, conversing more calmly compared to their subordinates. He was so focused on reaching them, he didn't notice an Audino coming through with a tray of drinks. Both unaware of the other getting closer, and the fact that they kept being pushed by the other Pokemon in the room didn't help, so the crash was inevitable.

"Oh, no! No! No!" The Audino cried as she tried to reach for the tray, but it was too late. The tray and the mugs with them were sent flying, and everyone gasped when they finally fell and landed on one of their own.

The cheering quieted as the Granbull from earlier seethed, and slowly turned around to face the two Pokemon on the ground, and trembling.

"Which one of you-"

"He did it!" The Audino cried before hurrying away and to another room. Most likely wherever he got the drinks in the first place.

"Uh oh..." The Smeargle mumbled quietly as the Granbull came closer, and looked even more pissed. "H-Hey, it was accident. Can't we just talk this ou- Heeee!"

Everyone scrambled to calm the raging mutt, just as he through a crushing punch where the Smeargle had been, but the smaller Pokemon was quick to dodge. This led to the Granbull chasing him around the room, blindly throwing punches that made even the wall shatter and some statues either fell from the vibration or were crushed when the Smeargle narrowly dodged an attack.

"Ugh. Caesar, do something." The Chief commanded, and the Garchomp obeyed.

'_Well, I lived a good life...'_ The Smeargle thought as he was backed into a corner and the Granbull charged at him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the finishing blow...but it never came. Instead, he heard screaming and a loud crash. His eyes snapped open.

Everyone was staring jaw-dropped at the large hole in the wall, and Caesar baring his fangs. Did he...literally throw the Granbull out the building?

"You, kid." The Smeargle tensed up as he realized it was _him_ that the Garchomp was addressing. Caesar towered over him and swooped down with his jaws open. But he didn't bite the Smeargle's head off, like had threatened his fellow deliverers. No, he had picked up the Smeargle by the scruff of his neck in an almost gentle manner, and carried him to the table his boss was waiting at.

The dragon Pokemon dropped the mutt in the seat across from the Chief, who's eyes were closed as he tried to calm his nerves. All that fear and hostile emotions had put him in a sour mood.

"160,000..." He said, and the Smeargle looked confused.

"Wh-What?"

"160,000 poke **you owe for all the damages!"** He suddenly yelled, scaring the Smeargle more than he already was.**  
**

"B-But-"

"Shut up! Until you pay us back every cent, you'll be working here as a Delivery Pokemon. You will be under strict watch, so if you run, _**we will hunt you** **down**_**. **Do you understand?!"

"Yes ma'am!"

As soon as he said that, the Smeargle was kicked to the floor, the Chief standing on the table and glaring down at him. "Good. And that's _sir_, understand?" He said and jumped off. "Come on, Caesar."

Yes, sir." Caesar replied and followed the Chief out. Once they were out the room, one of the Pokemon stepped up besides the Smeargle to help him stand.

"That's Chief Brooke for you. Hot tempered as usual." The Furfrou laughed. "You okay, kid?"

"I'm fine..." Was all the Smeargle said before passing out.


End file.
